<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little backstory by Pastel_SpaceAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797022">A little backstory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_SpaceAce/pseuds/Pastel_SpaceAce'>Pastel_SpaceAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Good W. D. Gaster, Papyrus can't plan surprises for the life of him, Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Reunions, Scientist W. D. Gaster, basically some cute headcanons, gaster is saved from the void, nervous alphys is nervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_SpaceAce/pseuds/Pastel_SpaceAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fluffy headcanon I've had in my mind for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys &amp; W. D. Gaster, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First official fic of Undertale! I have a lot of headcanons for the worldbuilding (lore? idk what the right word is) of my main story fics, both pre and post pacifist ending. This one is just a little snippet before I get to post the actual storyline of the fic :') tfw you have entire arcs edited and ready to post but the first chapters are a bundled mess that takes forever to sort out.</p><p>There's a lot of talk in fic and fanart of Alphys as the Royal Scientist, but I don't see much about Alphys as an intern. And I wanted to play around with some ideas of how her relation to Gaster might have been like in the labs. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skeleton brothers had disappeared one day without so much as a 'goodbye', so much so that not even Grillby knew where the hell they were; Sans had stopped visiting his bar altogether.</p><p>That... was weird. </p><p>Papyrus then invited her over all of a sudden, after months upon <em> months </em> of radio silence, because he 'wanted her to meet a certain someone'. </p><p>That was <b>very</b> weird.</p><p>Undyne reached the door to Papyrus' apartment with no little amount of concern, but no little amount of curiosity either. The skeleton had refused to give her any information on the phone, and he only giggled excitedly and urged her to hurry. She turned to give her girlfriend a look, as Alphys just shrugged.</p><p>-N-no idea e-either. B-better go in and f-find out.</p><p>Undyne nodded to herself, also giving a noncommittal shrug, before she took a deep breath and started pounding on the door.</p><p>-<b>OPEN UP NERD</b>, VISIT'S HERE!</p><p>A few loud stomps were heard from the inside, and the next moment Papyrus was flinging the door open and clinging to Undyne's neck in a hug so enthusiastic it would have knocked any other person down. Undyne, however, was <em> not </em> any other person.</p><p>She maneuvered him and held him in a strong headlock, laughing heartily.</p><p>-<em> 'Sup </em> <b> <em>nerd!</em> </b> What the hell's up with you just leaving us all hanging like that?! Your lazy ass brother's in there too?</p><p>-NYEH I MISSED YOU TOO, UNDYNE! NO, MY BROTHER SANS IS NOT HERE YET, BUT HE WILL ARRIVE SOON. MEANWHILE, I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE WHO IS VERY SPECIAL TO ME! I HAVE BEEN METAPHORICALLY DYING TO INTRODUCE YOU!</p><p>He then noticed the small lizard monster shying away from the intense greeting.</p><p>-OH, HELLO DOCTOR ALPHYS! I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED YOU WOULD ALSO COME ALONG!</p><p>She smiled nervously and waved.</p><p>-H-hello Papyrus... I h-hope I'm not imposing...</p><p>-NONSENSE! ACTUALLY, IT JUST NOW OCCURS TO ME THAT SANS WOULD PROBABLY WANT YOU TO MEET HIM TOO! THEY'RE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT SOME WEIRD SCIENCE STUFF TO EACH OTHER, YOU TWO WILL GET ALONG JUST FINE!</p><p>-W-weird s-s-science stuff? Y-you mean like-?</p><p>She yelped as Papyrus dragged the both of them inside.</p><p>-DAD! WE'VE GOT VISIT!</p><p>
  <em> Wait. D-dad...? </em>
</p><p>Alphys stood still by the door in the middle of the hallway as Undyne and Papyrus talked loudly and walked into the living room, leaving her behind to her thoughts.</p><p><em> Th-that's </em> <b> <em>impossible,</em></b><em> h-he c-c-can't... </em></p><p>She ran the small distance to catch up with them, and stopped abruptly upon reaching the threshhold. Her jaw dropped, mouth agape as she could only stare into the room in disbelief.</p><p>Lying on the sofa with his back propped up on the armrest, surrounded by pillows and with a warm bone-patterned blanket on his lap, a heavily scarred skeleton looked back at her. </p><p>He looked <em> centuries </em> older since the last time she'd seen him, even though it hadn't been that long, and his face and shaky body were thinned out beyond what was deemed medically dangerous or even <em> possible,</em> not even for him and his terrible eating habits. His uneven eyes widened and sparked with recognition. </p><p>The skeleton lifted his hands, trembling, to sign.</p><p>-A-L-P-H-Y-S?</p><p>She burst into tears, throwing her handbag and coat to the floor as she raced towards him. Gaster yelped as she threw herself over him in a tight hug, burying her face in the soft fabric of his pink sweater as she bawled maniacally.</p><p>Undyne and Papyrus stood frozen in place nearby, not knowing how to react. Alphys was crying so hard she couldn't speak for a while. </p><p>The elder skeleton gently surrounded her with his arms and stroked the scales of her head soothingly as his magic hands signed beside him.</p><p>-I'm okay, child, calm down. There, please don't cry...</p><p>She finally managed to wheeze a few words out, still clinging to him.</p><p>-C-c-core, y-you... s-sur- <em> surv-vived, </em>I-I-I....</p><p>-heya paps, dad, whatssssss- <em> oh.</em></p><p>As he entered the room spinning a keychain around in his finger, Sans noticed Undyne and stopped walking, confused. Alphys turned around to face at him, red-eyed and wearing the most furious expression anyone in that room had ever seen on her face.</p><p>-... al? are you alrigh- <b> <em>ow</em> </b> <em> hey! </em></p><p>With a flare of magic, she sent a small but harmless bullet attack flying at him and hit him hard on the shoulder.</p><p>-<b>SANS</b> you <em>stupid</em> <b><em>IDIOT! </em></b></p><p>She rubbed her eyes harshly, glaring daggers at him. Everyone, including Undyne, was speechless.</p><p>-<em> Y-you </em> <b> <em>idiot</em></b>... h-how c-could you not <em> t-</em><b><em>tell</em> </b> <em> me </em> your dad w-w-was...?</p><p>She sat on the floor, sobbing, but she slowly started to calm down. Gaster placed a hand on her shoulder, with that ever present calm smile of his.</p><p>-Calm down, it isn't his fault. We didn't mean for it to happen like this, but I suppose you had to find out one way or another. </p><p>She sniffled, giving him a sideways glare.</p><p>-C-could have planned it a l-little <em> better </em> though...</p><p>Gaster nodded in agreement. He marveled at how remarkably similar she was to her mother when she was angry.</p><p>-Indeed, it could have gone a little better.</p><p>-<em>OKAY</em> <em>NOW</em> can <b>ANYONE</b> explain to me what the <b><em>FRESH HELL </em></b><em>IS GOING ON HERE?!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MANY YEARS AGO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The place was so crowded she could barely walk; it was less walking and more flowing with the mass of people as they led her wherever the majority went. It felt like being on a gigantic ride, one where she was so squished in and disoriented that she was terrified she would miss her stop, which, coincidentally, had just gone by as she desperately tried to wriggle her way out.</p><p>Alphys breathed heavily in a secluded corner when she finally got away from the crowd with trembling legs. </p><p><em> Think epic music, </em> she thought. <em> You're reaching the final boss battle and you saved all your items for this very moment. You're piloting an EVA and ready to </em> <b>destroy. </b><em>You're marching to </em> <b> <em>victory.</em></b></p><p>Eyes closed and catching her breath, she straightened her clothes and checked twice that all of her papers looked perfect and in place. </p><p>She wasn't used to such large crowds; she was terrified to even stand in front of her class for an oral quiz or exposition. She sure hoped it wouldn't be so busy by the time she left. Huffing, she gathered her courage again and kept walking.</p><p>The royal labs were a huge labyrinth, a maze of corridors and doors filled with people in labcoats running around. A group of scientists herded together, trotting down a hallway with their heads collectively buried in the same single, massive paper, as they dodged other people without looking around and discussed its contents loudly. Alphys overheard something about engineering and genetically modifying some kind of crops to be less damaging to their micro environment or something like that. Another bunch of people with goggles and greasy clothes complained about some new inefficient refrigerating system they were trying to improve and implement on some kind of machine, one that Alphys had never heard of before and had no idea what was even supposed to do. Two or three chemists with quite a few burns on their <em> very </em> stained labcoats discussed ways to optimize the industrial synthesis of a plastic they had just developed, talking about the properties of chemical products and byproducts she would likely only learn about in a couple of years at <em> most</em>. It all made her very dizzy, and left her feeling very out of place. </p><p>She hadn't expected to be so lost and clueless in the one place she felt she shouldn't be, but she should have known better. Even the interns were surely required to have no less than a major to be allowed to work there. And Alphys was just an undergrad halfway through her single, modest bachelor's degree, who had been somehow convinced by her professor that showing her work to the Royal Scientist would be a good idea.</p><p>She navigated through the mess of people looking for the least crowded halls, trying not to bump into anyone and searching for someone who wouldn't be too busy to guide her, or at least an office number of some kind to orient her.</p><p>-<em> I'm telling you this will work! </em></p><p>-Well it <em> better,</em> we're late already and there's no time for more major revisions now.</p><p>-It <b> <em>will</em></b>, and doctor Gaster will agree with me. We just need to sort out the details.</p><p>She perked up, looking at the two monsters who were walking towards her in a hurry.</p><p>-You said that last time, and we <em> still </em> need to 'sort out' a <b> <em>lot</em> </b> of details before we hand this in. Did you check the water system this time?</p><p>-I've been <em> busy,</em> okay?! I've got this, just-</p><p>-E-excuse me...</p><p>-Busy my <em> ass</em>, chief, we've all been <b> <em>slaving</em> </b> <em> away </em> to-</p><p>-Yeah yeah <b>shut up</b> will you? You're not the one in charge, so <em> you </em> won't be the one answering for this mess if we can't get it to-</p><p>-U-uhm, e-excuse me, p-please, c-could y- <em> ah! </em></p><p>Alphys tripped and fell forwards, clashing against the two scientists and sending all their papers flying in the air. She clutched her folder, barely keeping everything inside, and was met with two surprised and angry faces. One of them just huffed heavily, throwing her hands up in the air, and didn't even give her time to apologize.</p><p>-<b>Great</b>, perfect, <b> <em>wonderful,</em></b> <em> I'm outta here. </em> I'm done. See you later at the cafeteria. I can't think anymore, I need a break.</p><p>The aquatic-looking monster was left alone with Alphys, glaring at her as she quickly crouched to help him get his papers.</p><p>-O-oh my god I'm <em> s-so </em> sorry, sir, I d-didn't m-mean...</p><p>-<em> What do you </em> <b> <em>want,</em></b><em> kid?! </em> I'm busy, and I have a meeting like <em> five minutes ago.</em> Make it quick.</p><p>She stuttered nervously as she gave him the papers, shaking.</p><p>-I-I h-h-heard... I... y-you w-were... y-y-you s-said s-something about d-d-doctor G-gaster...?</p><p>The man in front of her got even more annoyed and impatient.</p><p>-Yes, I <em> did,</em> and I actually need to go meet with him <b> <em>right now</em></b><em>, </em> so if you'll excuse me-</p><p>-A-ah! C-c-could you t-take me with y-you?</p><p>He stared in silence; she gulped, looking away awkwardly. </p><p>-I-I m-mean, c-could y-you... t-take me t-to his office? N-not into the m-meeting, o-of course, h-ha ha...</p><p>The scientist smacked his forehead with one fin and started walking.</p><p>-<em>Dear gods above</em> <b>yes</b>, okay, <b><em>fine</em></b>. But walk quickly, I'm late already.</p><p>-A-ah th-thank you so m-much, sir-</p><p>He was already ten steps ahead of her. Yelping, she ran to catch up with him and rearranged her folder to look neat as she went, soul pounding in her chest. The scientist was mumbling to himself as he tried to get his papers back in order, and when he was done he finally acknowledged her, without turning to look at her.</p><p>-Okay girl, listen up.</p><p>She raised her head, startled, and barely managed to dodge an intern carrying two steaming cups of coffee. They yelled something at her before walking away and blending into the crowd.</p><p>-I have no idea what you expected to achieve by coming here, but doctor Gaster is a very, <em> very </em> busy monster who does not have much time to waste on an inexperienced student like you appear to be. So if by some form of miracle you <em> do </em> get to meet him, be direct and don't take too long, because this place is a chaos to run and he's got much more important things to do, <em> got that? </em></p><p>She felt her stomach tying itself into knots, as the scientist kept walking with long strides and got farther and farther away from her. Getting left behind again, she started running faster with her soul caught on her throat, only to then notice that the man had stopped abruptly some meters ahead in the middle of the hallway. In front of him a door opened, and two neatly dressed monsters came out talking to each other. The scientist that had led her walked forward, trying to get into the conversation.</p><p>Alphys, still trotting and surprised by the sudden halt, tried to stop, but her momentum kept her moving forward after she stopped running. Her claws slid on the slippery tiled floor, and she collided head on with the group of alarmed monsters. </p><p>One of the people who left the office was holding a plastic cup of coffee, which landed on the aquatic scientist's coat and all of his papers. The whole stack fell to the floor, along with Alphys' folder. The man was <em> furious.</em></p><p>-<em>You</em>- <em>you</em> <b><em>stupid</em></b> <b><em>girl,</em></b><em> watch your damn step!</em></p><p>She froze, trembling.</p><p>-<em> I-I-I'm so sorry! </em> I-I d-didn't...</p><p>-Well you <b>did</b>, and you <b><em>damn</em></b> <b><em>better</em></b> be sorry! <em>And don't touch those papers!</em></p><p>-<em> A-ah</em>, s-s-sorry...</p><p>She stammered apologies and moved stiffly, torn between crouching to pick up the papers and trying not to slip on the wet floor. </p><p>The monster who had the coffee coughed nervously.</p><p>-<em>Well,</em> erm, we'll go through with this outlined plan. I'll check in next week, I... better get going.</p><p>They quickly excused themself and fled. Meanwhile, Alphys kept trying to salvage the scientist's papers as he raged on her. She was trembling so much she tripped with her own feet and almost fell face first into the puddle of coffee, when she felt something grabbing her soul and holding her up.</p><p>-I'm <em> so </em> sorry, doctor Gaster, please excuse all this mess, if only not for this, this <em> lizard girl</em>...</p><p>The scientist tried to shoo her away with a gesture, but she stood stunned and very still, because he had just said... </p><p>She turned slowly, wide eyed, towards the door.</p><p>A tall skeleton monster, with deep scars in his face and slightly bent over two crutches, was looking at her with concern. One of his hands was stretched forward, revealing a large hole in his palm and glowing a faint blue as it trembled almost imperceptibly. A couple of purple magic hands manifested in front of him, signing worriedly.</p><p>-Oh dear, are you alright, child?</p><p>She kept staring at him in disbelief, and then lowered her eyes. Her soul was shining blue in front of her chest, and quickly faded away from sight when she regained her footing. She said nothing. </p><p>The aquatic monster kept apologizing profusely, trying to push past Alphys to walk into the office.</p><p>-I'm so very sorry, sir, the diagrams were all there, but I can still explain the modifications and the new plan if you would just-</p><p>The skeleton swiftly blocked the entrance, lifting one of his crutches and holding it up across the door. The crutch hit the metal frame with a sharp <em> click, </em>impeding his advance as the scientist bumped his chest on it.</p><p>-Yes, thank you doctor Salomon, that will be all for now.</p><p>He stared at him in confused panic.</p><p>-B-but... doctor Gaster, you requested this project to be finished at once, and we can't do that without the approval of these blueprints that I-</p><p>-That got ruined in an unfortunate accident. No one to blame, but time is indeed pressing, so I would suggest you draw them again and bring them here at a later time, thank you.</p><p>-Th-there's <b>hundreds</b> of details to discuss apart from the drawings, sir! My team needs to sort these problems out <em> now</em>, or our division won't be able to meet the requested-</p><p>-If this matter were so important that it could absolutely not wait, doctor, then you would have presented these diagrams last week when I <em> actually </em> asked for them. And if your division cared so terribly much about the completion of this project, you would certainly <b>not</b> have left everything to be sorted out at the last minute in only a few extra hours. <b> <em>Especially</em> </b> not when we are this close to the set date for the building stage. The deadline will not be moved; come back later with the new blueprints for revisions or make your team figure out the design's flaws themselves so they can start working on them. That will be <em> all,</em> doctor.</p><p>The scientist only nodded once, breathing heavily, and glared at Alphys one last time before he left. She stood on one side, still in shock and completely mortified.</p><p>The purple hands appeared in front of her again, signing.</p><p>-You must be new here, I do not recall seeing you around. Are you alright?</p><p>Alphys had just then started to get her bearings again, and it finally clicked, along with the meaning of those signs, that <em> this was the </em> <b> <em>actual</em> </b> <em> Royal Scientist </em> in front of her, and he was <b> <em>talking to her.</em></b></p><p>-<em> A-A-AH! </em> A-aH, I- s-SorRY, y-Y-yEs, I-I Br-bRouGht a-A f-F-foldEr f-FOr... u-uH s-sORry, I-i'M... I-I...</p><p>She only noticed that she wasn't breathing when she tried to talk and started hyperventilating all of a sudden. The world around her spinned a little.</p><p>The skeleton gently led her into his office as one of many magic hands closed the door behind them. Another pair of hands brought a chair and poured a glass of water, and a couple more held her shoulders to keep her from falling over. She realized her legs were really unsteady, and she missed entirely something that the skeleton had just signed in front of her...</p><p><b>Oh god.</b> He spoke sign.</p><p>Of course she understood sign, she was taught in high school, <em> everybody </em> spoke sign, but her skills were very rusty and she hadn't really needed the language to communicate with a person in <em> years.</em> What if she had forgotten sign, and misunderstood something important? What if he was deaf and she needed to speak sign but couldn't? Would she mess up and say something really offensive or stupid? No, wait, the others hadn't signed back, so oral speech would be fine... <em> w-would it? </em></p><p>Another gentle tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her trance, and made her look up. The skeleton smiled at her, brow still furrowed in worry, and signed again, slower.</p><p>-Are you <em> sure </em> you are okay, child?</p><p>-<em> I'm </em> <b> <em>n-not</em> </b> <em> a child. </em></p><p>Why was that the first thing she could think of to say? She was <em> definitely </em> ruining his first impression of her.</p><p>He just laughed and brought the chair closer to her.</p><p>-Oh goodness, I apologize. At my age, we tend to call everyone under half our years children. Would you like to have a seat?</p><p>As he signed, she spotted the folder he was holding in one of his purple hands. </p><p><em> Her </em> folder.</p><p>-Ah, yes, you were carrying this with you, I believe you mentioned something about it?</p><p>It was a mess of papers all soaked in coffee; she could still barely make out the diagrams drawn on one of the pages that were sticking out. She had spent over a full month drawing and redrawing her designs to make sure everything was perfectly proportional and aesthetically displayed. And it was all ruined.</p><p>She fell down on the chair and started crying hopelessly, covering her mouth as she sobbed.</p><p>The skeleton grew more worried at her distress.</p><p>-Oh dear, no, please do not cry little miss. What is the matter?</p><p>-E-e-<em> EVERYTHING! </em></p><p>She sobbed harder, angry and ashamed of herself because she was a complete mess and he was still being so very <em> nice.</em> She didn't notice the skeleton bringing another chair forward to sit in front of her, as she kept choking on her tears.</p><p>-<b> <em>E-e-everything</em> </b> is the m-matter, I sh-shouldn't have come here! I made a <em> f-fool </em> out of myself and m-messed up that scientist's w-work, a-and a-all I wanted was j-just to show you that <em> s-stupid </em> f-folder...</p><p>She rubbed her eyes, breathing heavily. Without thinking, she took the glass of water that one of the disembodied hands offered her.</p><p>-A-and it w-was a mistake. I-I'm s-so s-sorry, I o-only came here because my professor c-convinced me this was g-g-good enough to be a viable p-project... </p><p>She sniffled, laughing pitifully. </p><p>-H-ha, I-I even b-bought a n-nice new f-folder, b-because my drafts were s-such a bundled m-mess... b-but it a-all went <em> wrong </em> and, a-and n-now I'm just wasting your t-time and everyone else's a-a-and...</p><p>Alphys hiccuped a few times, starting to wind down. She finally dared to look up shyly, to see an understanding and kind smile on the skeleton's face. It then dawned on her that she had just had a complete and pathetic meltdown over a coffee-stained folder in front of the head of the scientific community of the entire Underground. Getting a job interview after graduating suddenly became a terrifying and incredibly awkward prospect. </p><p>She briefly considered the possibility of just running the hell out of that building and finding the first random job she could get as far away from Hotland as possible. Her studies, not to mention her career, were clearly gone and done for.</p><p>-Well, it would be up to me to judge whether or not you are wasting my time, would you not agree?</p><p>She blushed bright red, drinking her water and trying not to scream out of embarrassment.</p><p>-It was indeed a pity what happened to your folder, it is clear you put a lot of effort into it. I would really hope we can still talk about it after all; from what little I could see it truly is impressive.</p><p>She jumped on her seat, looking up sharply.</p><p>-<em> R-r-really?! </em></p><p>Alphys almost spilled her glass all over her, squeaking. She felt even <em> more </em> embarrassed, as doctor Gaster let out a small, quiet laugh he couldn't quite contain. The sound rolled out of his mouth like glass marbles softly clicking against each other.</p><p>She fumbled nervously with her glasses and dried the last of the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>-A-ah, s-sorry, I-I'm probably not l-leaving a very g-good first impression...</p><p>-What makes you say that?</p><p>She stared at her lap, fidgeting with her sleeves.</p><p>-W-well... I almost s-spilled coffee on you...</p><p>He only laughed, but she felt really bad. She was still waiting for him to get mad and kick her out of his office any moment, but for some reason it wasn't happening yet.</p><p>-I-it's not funny, r-really... I ruined that p-poor monster's blueprints...</p><p>-Oh I beg to differ, it was <em> hilarious</em>. Doctor Salomon is a brilliant scientist, but he is getting a bit lazy lately, and as a leader he needs to deal with the consequences.</p><p>Her face went from bashful to concerned. The skeleton winked at her with his good eye socket.</p><p>-Do not worry about him, he is well able to finish in time. Besides, knowing him, those blueprints were probably drawn in a hurry half an hour ago. He knows I want him to do better.</p><p>She sighed, a bit relieved.</p><p>-O-oh, I'm glad. H-he seemed so a-angry about it...</p><p>He dismissed the idea with a flick of his hand.</p><p>-Do not take it personal. Several deadlines are due soon and everyone is under a lot of stress to finish. Working here can be rough, but they are all good people. </p><p>She smiled, feeling a weight lifting off of her chest. </p><p>A moment passed, and after a short silence she gasped and rushed to get up, her glasses tilting askew over her nose.</p><p>-<em> O-oh my gosh! </em> I-I sh-should leave now, y-you must be r-really busy w-with all those d-deadlines a-and I already took s-so much of your t-time...!</p><p>In her hurry to leave, she almost tipped the chair over, as she quickly walked towards the door. </p><p>A loud fit of laughter stopped her from reaching the handle, taking her by surprise.</p><p>-Nonsense! Did I not say <em> I </em> would be the one to determine whether or not this was a waste of time?</p><p>With a little difficulty, he grabbed his crutches and got up, still giggling, as his magic hands took care of rearranging the chairs and everything else.</p><p>-I would say, in my humble opinion, that this meeting is definitely <em> not </em> a waste of time. Would you like a cup of coffee over at the desk, as we further discuss the lack of relative importance my time has? I, for one, would like to hear everything about this project of yours, miss... ?</p><p>She found herself more at ease, smiling naturally despite the tears that welled up in her eyes again. She furiously blinked them back, and stepped forward.</p><p>-A-alphys, sir.</p><p>-Well, miss A-L-P-H-Y-S, it is a pleasure to meet you.</p><p>He made a small bow, and she giggled, sniffling a bit.</p><p>-L-likewise, d-doctor Gaster; i-it's an honor, sir.</p><p>He sat down on the other side of the desk, and then seemed to recall something. As she joined him, he looked back at the folder in one of his hands.</p><p>-A-L-P-H-Y-S... you do look somewhat familiar though. You said you were a student sent here by your professor, correct?</p><p>-O-oh, yes, p-professor Flintson. Th-they teach theoretical physics a-at my college, a-and geothermal and alternative energy sources.</p><p>-Ah, of course! You were one of his students attending my open class at New Home's College.</p><p>She blushed as she sank a bit more into her chair.</p><p>-H-ha, w-we were h-hundreds that day, I d-didn't think you would n-notice me...</p><p>-How could I not? You were in the very first rows. You must have filled an entire notebook with all the notes you took.</p><p>She laughed, looking away shyly. </p><p>-Wh-what can I say? I a-always wondered how an intricate design s-such as the C-core's was c-carried out with such l-limited resources. It was t-truly fascinating. </p><p>He hummed, flipping through the damp pages of the dirty folder.</p><p>-So you are interested in mechanical engineering, it would seem.</p><p>Her face lit up when he brought up the subject. She giggled quietly to herself, her eyes lowered and fixed on her hands as she fidgeted.</p><p>-I-I love it, actually. W-working with machines is the b-best feeling in the world; it allows me to relax, a-and <em> create.</em> I love th-that f-feeling after bringing s-something new into existence; i-it's wonderful, and something completely <em>mine</em>. I-it's like the satisfaction of solving a r-really hard math problem, c-combined with the fun of putting the p-pieces of a puzzle together.</p><p>She looked up, blinking a couple of times while laughing.</p><p>-A-ah, s-sorry, I-I'm rambling again...</p><p>She found herself looking directly into the eye sockets of the skeleton sitting across from her, while he hunched over the desk with his elbows propped up over it. The lights in his eyes shone brightly as he looked deeply into hers over his crossed hands, smiling enigmatically. She coughed and quickly averted her gaze, a bit intimidated and unsure how to react.</p><p>-Have you ever considered taking a job while you finish your studies, miss?</p><p>-U-uhm, w-well, not really. I d-don't think I could work at a-anything else other than th-this and, w-well, I n-need my bachelor's degree first.</p><p>-And how much time is there left until you graduate?</p><p>-U-uhh... t-three semesters? Wh-why...?</p><p>She was starting to get uncomfortable; was that a bad thing? Should she have lied, said she was almost over with her studies? Why all the questions about a job if she could never possibly...?</p><p>The other shoe dropped as sudden and unexpected as the realization that there was even a first shoe to begin with.</p><p>
  <em> Nah... no way. </em>
</p><p>-I want to be completely honest with you, miss A-L-P-H-Y-S.</p><p><em> Of course. </em> Here came the disappointment; it really was too good to be true. She braced herself for impact.</p><p>-O-oh. I-I knew it, i-it's terrible. Y-you don't have to b-be nice about it, s-sorry for the inconvenience-</p><p>-I think this idea is brilliant.</p><p>She blinked owlishly as her many trains of thought crashed and set themselves on fire. </p><p>-H-<em> huh? </em></p><p>-Not only is the design simple and elegant; the thought put behind it is truly marvelous. This project is perfectly feasible with the right staff and funding, and with your permission, I would like to see it through.</p><p>
  <em> Alphys.exe has stopped working </em>
</p><p>-... what.</p><p>-And there is one more thing.</p><p>Gaster was trying really hard to remain professional, but Alphys' expression was truly testing his ability to keep a straight face.</p><p>-I would like to employ you here in the labs. Unfortunately, since you have not graduated yet I cannot offer you a permanent position, so you would initially start out as an intern until you can pursue your master's degree, as I am sure you will. Of course, your application would be quickly accepted with no problems should you choose to send it in. Do you have any questions?</p><p>She kept staring ahead, with her face blank and unreadable. Gaster tilted his head, curious.</p><p>-... miss A-L-P-H-Y-S?</p><p>-... oh my god.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>EDIT: <em>Additional note</em></strong>
</p><p><br/>In case anyone was wondering. Alphys' project was the dimensional box system.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>